


双梅 理智失序

by melota



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, 人机恋, 替身, 狗血ooc, 肉文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melota/pseuds/melota
Summary: 梅格洛尔收到了一个礼物 ，仿生人ks6187。真是奇怪，明明哪里都和梅斯罗斯不一样，可每一次他们做爱，心中唯一影子便是梅斯罗斯。他陷入了某种明显不可靠的、又可耻的假想之中：想象眼前人是梅斯罗斯，他挚爱的骨肉之亲、他的兄长，那只手便是梅斯罗斯的手，那躯体便是梅斯罗斯的躯体，如同过去那样，他们做爱，他们亲吻，带来肉体上的快乐，精神上的麻痹，最后才能在满身倦意中沉沉入睡。





	双梅 理智失序

*R188！R18！肉文，胡言乱语，可能令人极度不适，狗血，大写划粗ooc！无法接受请立刻关闭，不要委屈自己的眼睛！  
*错在我身，是我玷污了托老的作品！  
*cp：双梅！但是大梅没有任何戏份！  
ks6187被作为礼物送到了梅格洛尔家中，那时梅格洛尔刚好在家，正在给钢琴调音，偶尔在琴键上胡乱敲击。伴着这样不成旋律的乐声，送货上门的工作人员十分尽职尽责地为ks6187进行调试，还仔仔细细说明了一番这款家务机器人的功能：洗衣做饭、晾衣拖地、身体监控、安全防卫、宠物照顾，一应俱全，绝对对得起高昂的售价；当然，其中被单独列出来，十分值得自夸的便是——性爱伴侣，以及为其专门打造的柔软唇舌与坚挺性器，保证彻底驱散生活中的寂寞空虚。  
一大段自卖自夸的使用须知后，工作人员就带着箱子杂物去下一家送货了，而梅格洛尔则不放在心上，冷落着这个在生活中实在没用很大用处的“礼物”，继续去调试钢琴了。  
ks6187已经被开机，但电量不足，愣愣地站在感应充电桩旁，如同发呆的木偶，又像过分仿真的稻草人，高大的身躯沉默着，等待主人的初始化。而第一步，就是命名，但梅格洛尔把他丢在角落里吃灰，没有下一步的打算。  
等ks6187充满电时，充电桩自动发出了提示音，按照常理，ks6187需要工作了，然而梅格洛尔只是在懒人沙发上躺坐着，一点注意力也没分过来。ks6187显然已经逻辑成熟，并未显露出慌张的模样，只是安静地站着，等待主人的召唤。  
充电用了整整一个下午，梅格洛尔在这期间练了两首曲子，随便做了顿饭，又把新曲的歌词给改了，直到华灯初上，他还处于一种忙碌的状态。不过现在圣诞假期还未结束，他有大把的时间来把这些半成品的词曲来完善，而脑海中也的确出现了许多片段似的、支离破碎的节奏与词句，不断地重复着、回响着。写着写着歌，就忍不住哼唱出来，试图去抓住那些稍纵即逝的灵感，将其留在纸上。  
懒洋洋地靠在懒人沙发上，梅格洛尔申了个不算很自在的懒腰。家里客厅依然灯火通明，大灯亮着，地灯亮着，小茶几上的台灯也亮着。而玻璃落地窗让高层住宅外的城市夜景一览无遗，下雪的夜里，来来往往的车流都变小了，好像天空之下的一切都陷入了一种静谧又安宁的美好气氛之中。  
梅格洛尔在这里住了有十多年了，感谢科技和技术的进步，流浪的精灵不至于每隔十几年就搬家遁走掩盖秘密，可以将年轻归为富裕与保养，而无人化、网络化后，日常生活也不太需要去接触外界进行社交了。在一个封闭的环境里，梅格洛尔可以过得很自在。  
——只是自在不等于快乐，当然更不是幸福了。今年的圣诞贺卡里，公司给梅格洛尔邮递了一大箱的粉丝来信，在信中他们表达着自己对他歌声的迷恋、外形的赞赏，还附带着许多祝他幸福的话语。这些陌生人的关心写在纸上，令人感觉那其实和自己有这一段非常遥远的距离，与手上那些狰狞可怖的疤痕仿佛魔咒般一同提醒着他：这些都不属于你！  
梅格洛尔的经纪人时常怀疑梅格洛尔经历过什么不能与外人说的可怕故事，他不止一次想让梅格洛尔去和心理医生聊聊，还建议他养个宠物，比如金毛什么的，而家庭也是人们通常所渴望的温暖港湾。认识多年，经纪人也没放弃过自己的看法，坚持不懈地做着许多徒劳的工作，关怀着他，而送上门的ks6187就是他的行动之一。  
想到这，梅格洛尔又抬头去看客厅角落、被半个书柜遮住的ks6187。这个仿生人管家沉默地站在那儿，他很乖，表现得不具有任何危险性，充满安全感，英俊的外貌与全身线条流畅的肌肉都令人讨厌不起来。不论在哪一点上，这个仿生人都很符合梅格洛尔对美的认知，这倒是让梅格洛尔觉得工作人员的介绍十分准确，他是作为情人而生的。  
ks6187敏锐地察觉到了梅格洛尔的视线，但没有指令或暗示，只能傻傻地睁开眼睛，对着梅格洛尔眨了眨。在灯光下，仿生人管家的瞳色是深深的黑，不知是为何 ，那浓郁的颜色里漾着些许温柔，连眉目也是温顺的。连他自己也没反应过来时，梅格洛尔对ks6187招了招手，回想着初始化应当做些什么。  
“Ks6187非常荣幸为您服务，我的主人。”ks6187收到指令，快步向梅格洛尔走来，十分有礼微微鞠躬，半蹲下来，好让梅格洛尔不仰视他。他又说道：“请授予我一级权限。”然后伸手到梅格洛尔面前。  
他的手带着与普通人类一样的体温，仿真皮肤也带着人类肌肤的摩擦触感，纹理分明，处处都是鲜活的。梅格洛尔的手掌与ks6187的手掌覆盖在一起，大约两三秒后，授权完成，这个动作才结束。ks6187录入完成后，又说：“请问是否要重命名仿生人管家ks6187？或进行自定义设置？”  
“不用了。”梅格洛尔并不想折腾这些，对他来说都太麻烦了，“以后都不要提了，很吵。”  
“好的，主人。”ks6187颔首表示了解，依然半蹲着，他意识到眼前人脾气不好，只喜欢安静独处，沉浸在音乐之中。  
梅格洛尔把词曲稿一把放在手边的茶几上，捏了捏鼻梁，发现ks6187一动不动地维持着原有的姿势，正全神贯注地望着他。这眼神却没有半点让人感觉不舒服，反而带着安抚的意味，让梅格洛尔有些烦躁的心情平复下来。  
“夜已深，请问主人是否要休息了？睡觉之前泡澡放松一下也好。”ks6187委婉地建议，他还可以展现一下自己高超的按摩技术。  
但懒人沙发实在是具有魔力，又或者是梅格洛尔不想回到冷冰冰、一片黑暗中的卧室，他偏爱在客厅开着所有的灯入睡，那让他安心，好像被空气拥抱着，短暂地忘记过去，渐渐陷入睡眠之中。他摇摇头，“我不去。”  
于是ks6187就不再提议，站起来把沙发上的午睡毯抱了过来，体贴地给梅格洛尔盖好，柔声说道：“室温有些低了，您的手很冰，主人还请多多注意身体。”  
其实室内是开了空调的，虽然外面在下雪，但室内也不算冷，只是梅格洛尔的手一直在写写画画，就凉了些。梅格洛尔这次倒没有拒绝ks6187的自作主张，他任由自己被午睡毯从腹部盖到脚上，闭上眼睛，说：“拉上窗帘吧。”  
“需要关灯吗？”被赋予一级权限的仿生人管家不需要亲自走到窗前拉窗帘，他可以同时进行多个操作，还能不来回走动吵到准备入睡的主人。  
“不用了。”  
“需要眼罩吗？”ks6187低声问。  
梅格洛尔小幅度地摇了摇，说了声“晚安”后就不在说话了。ks6187无声地回到充电桩旁，静静等待第二天的到来。  
  
凌晨三点四十七，梅格洛尔醒了一次。  
四点十七，梅格洛尔又醒了一次。  
五点整，梅格洛尔望着窗外依然漆黑的天空，明白自己已经睡不着了。一旦入睡，他就被困在梦里，从梦中挣扎起来之后，除了一身冷汗，就只有狂跳不止的心。他的手掌按在心脏胸膛上，心脏急促地跳动着，越来越快，越来越快，好像鼓声到了最密集的一刻，即将迎来爆发的最后一瞬间。他努力调整呼吸，试图平静下来，而脑海中忽然想起一个说法——当你们到一个很久没见的人的时候，那说明对方正在忘记你。  
他在梦中回到了希姆凛，那个抛下他的人，或者说是最后陪伴他的人的领地。在希姆凛他们也曾有过一段最接近无忧无虑的时光，虽然大敌当前，但局面并没有恶化到用死亡来终结的地步。只是梦中并没有回忆中那样的美好，里面欠缺合理的情节，像胡乱拼接台词画面的电影，他只记得自己在堡垒中不断迷路，而梅斯罗斯是带他走出迷宫的人。这荒诞又经不起推敲的梦在梅格洛尔眼前演绎着，他被迫经历演绎了一番，但又用尽全力让自己清醒过来。  
而当他醒来时，睁开眼看这空荡荡的明亮房屋，胸腔内跳动的心脏犹如被一只力大无穷的怪手紧紧抓着，有毒的汁液不知从何出渗入肺部，慢慢地涌上喉间。  
ks6187立刻明白这不是不同的噩梦惊醒，而是梅格洛尔的精神状态忽然受到刺激，就好像平静的海面转瞬变成滔天巨浪，而梅格洛尔是岸边无助的人，只能任由自己被海浪吞噬。他给梅格洛尔倒了杯热水，放到跟前，又尽量放轻语气对他说：“主人，现在已经是早上了，请不要逼自己入睡。请喝口水吧。”说着，他就捧起水杯递给梅格洛尔。  
这话令梅格洛尔又短暂的呆滞，似是又回想起了过去的日子，他凝视着ks6187的黑色眼睛，数秒后，长长呼出一口气，又合上双目。ks6187听到他说：“把灯关上。”  
ks6187照做了。  
灯光一关，室内倏然暗了下来，连窗户也没透出来多少光，梅格洛尔感觉有个影子正落在脸上，大概是ks6187吧。ks6187观察了一小会儿，等梅格洛尔呼吸渐渐平稳，准备回到充电桩那边去了。  
“别走。”梅格洛尔说。在黑暗中，ks6187的视力是不受影响的，他看到梅格洛尔掀开了自己盖在他身上的毯子，然后伸出手来。ks6187理解地伸手，左手放在梅格洛尔手中，就像孩子需要大人牵手才能睡觉一样，这是缺乏安全感的表现，他明白的。  
在微弱的光中，梅格洛尔依稀能分辨出ks6187的轮廓，他迷惑又不太清醒地想着，这个仿生人管家和他时常思念的兄长并不一样，他们不是一个种族、外貌也不同、脾性相差也大，可能唯一的共同点就是都在他失眠从梦里醒来时，给他说上两句安慰吧……  
此刻，梅格洛尔已陷入了恍惚的状态，想起下午时听到的使用说明，他带着ks6187的手往下，顺着胸腹一路往下，毫无障碍地探入睡裤，又更深一层地往内裤里去。  
他陷入了某种明显不可靠的、又可耻的假想之中：想象眼前人是梅斯罗斯，他挚爱的骨肉之亲、他的兄长，那只手便是梅斯罗斯的手，那躯体便是梅斯罗斯的躯体，如同过去那样，他们做爱，他们亲吻，带来肉体上的快乐，精神上的麻痹，最后才在满身疲惫倦意中沉沉入睡。  
“我想你明白的。”梅格洛尔哑着声音说。随后，他松开手，去把自己的睡裤和内裤一起脱下。而ks6187的手掌则被留了下来，他的掌心贴合着那器官的形状，还能感受到周围的体毛。  
那温暖甚至有些发热的手先是打招呼似的上下撸动了两下，梅格洛尔没有再出声了，他合眼，任由下半身赤裸裸地暴露着，双腿弓起来，向两边张开。  
ks6187和他贴近了一些，明白接下来该怎么做，对那张开的腿间事物献上了一个轻柔的见面吻，但一个吻明显不够，于是又对着囊袋重重吮了一下，吮吸的声响在无声的室内被十倍放大，完整地落入梅格洛尔手中。放松躺下的精灵显然是禁欲多年，久未发泄，他坦诚地接受着这样的湿润描摹，那股愉悦的痒意从脚心一路攀上大脑，渴望着更多。  
亲吻还在继续，囊袋被缠绵的舔吻弄得湿漉漉的，ks6187双手轻轻地抚摸梅格洛尔那半勃起的性器，指尖落在马眼处，耐心地一圈一圈打转。他又十分虔诚地、刻意放慢速度一般，从囊袋往上舔舐，好像要把冰淇淋的味道一点一点刻在心里，还回味地在马眼周围用舌头重复着打圈的动作。另一边，又从大腿根部揉弄着，一只手放轻力气地捏动囊袋，另一只手则偷偷探向身体主人的腹部。  
梅格洛尔的腹部因为呼气吸气而起伏着，那股因为性欲萌生出来的、不知根源在何处的瘙痒在口舌的刻意讨好中根本得不到满足，反而被恶意地逗弄着。他仍是闭眼，双手落在ks6187的头上，无意识地抓着他的头发，叫他更用些力气。  
ks6187的手好像带着灼人的火热，他继续往前，捏弄这梅格洛尔的乳头。那里早已挺立，因挑逗触摸者的快速拨弄、拔起而更加充血，又让梅格洛尔下腹更硬、更涨，还带着隐隐的痛。待一边的乳头硬着后，ks6187抬起头来，不再维持跪着的姿势，而是往前整个身躯压在梅格洛尔的身上。于是两人双脚交缠、大腿紧贴，挺立的器官紧密贴合在一块，每一次摩擦都撩人不已，令人呼吸为止一顿。  
湿滑的舌头掠过腹部，宽松的睡衣也在梅格洛尔的顺从配合下被脱下。他身上仅有的衣物也被褪去，而ks6187也和他一样，赤条条地露在带着凉意的空气中。他双手从梅格洛尔的肩头、顺着肌肉似有电流般按摩着，头埋在梅格洛尔的半边胸膛上，嘴唇紧紧贴着那越涨越大的乳头，舌尖来回扫过，又用力地往外一吸，响亮的声音令人不由微微脸红。  
那被冷落的下半身不耐地自己动了起来，双腿还是维持着张开，梅格洛尔胯部扭动，又抓着ks6187的手，再次放到了完全充血勃起的性器上，这次没有松开，而是示意性地握着那只手上下撸动，用最后的耐心教他应当如何取悦自己。ks6187心领神会，他嘴上在两边的乳头间流连，灵活的舌头绕着乳晕打转，而双手则轻飘飘地划过那敏感又饥渴的马眼，用指甲抠搔着最关键的一处。他手上力气加重，并不仅仅专注于柱身，还饶有兴致的在囊袋上模仿弹钢琴的指法节奏，恶劣得让梅格洛尔面部的表情都无法维持。  
那处实在是太敏感了，令梅格洛尔忍不住痉挛地摆着腰，似是躲避又似是迎合，他喘气声更重了，腰部的动作露骨地鼓励着ks6187再重些、再用力些、再下流些！  
伏在精灵身上的仿生人会意后又奖励般地吻了吻他的锁骨，身体重新往后退了一些，又将头迈入那体毛旺盛的胯部，时不时在马眼吮上一口，一开始是小打小闹的逗弄，到后面舌尖贴着马眼横向扫动，不知疲惫地勾弄肌肤下的软肉，几乎将梅格洛尔仅剩的一分神智吸走打碎，连带着灵魂也坠入熊熊燃烧的情欲火焰中。  
梅格洛尔的向两边张开大腿被他扛起，搭在自己肩上，他托着梅格洛尔的腰，让他往下滑一些，躺得更平稳。没有几分力气的梅格洛尔自然任人摆弄，他终于懒懒地掀起眼皮，看着那为他服务的仿生人，只能瞧见一个不太清晰的低头时的轮廓。ks6187没注意到梅格洛尔的神情，而是将手指探入梅格洛尔的后穴，一个指节还没进去，便被猛然抓住，冷冷丢开——主人在警告他，这过火了。  
在这从旖旎忽然变得压抑沉默的气氛之中，ks6187张口含住梅格洛尔已经十分滚烫炙热的性器，当涨大柱头顶到喉咙深处时，他并不像人类那般感到恶心而难以自控，而是头部继续上下吞吐，口水混合着性器吐出的前液从唇边流下，又被他均匀地涂抹在囊袋周边的肌肤上。ks6187吞咽着那以死死抵在喉咙的柱头，一吸一挤都力度恰好，比梅格洛尔所想象的还要大上许多，令他脚心再度阵阵酥麻，而那射精的冲动则愈来愈强烈。  
ks6187吐出梅格洛尔的性器，转而沉迷般情不自禁地吻了吻他的大腿内侧，又重新帮他撸动柱身。然而梅格洛尔依然感觉马眼处有着一股难以忽视的痒意，令他忍不住也将自己的手覆在讨好者的手背上，告诉他用何种力气、用何种频率来缓解。他们渐渐有了默契，ks6187像含吸他的乳头那样，吻住柱头，舌苔有意无意地轻轻扫过马眼，再深深一吸，蓄势待发的性器终于射出精液。  
梅格洛尔全身紧绷的肌肉立刻被满了，蜷起的脚趾也都舒展开来，稍冷一些精液飞溅入又滑又暖的口腔，被一点不嫌弃地尽数吞下，又好像是细细品尝一般回味着，所有的牙齿都被扫过。ks6187连残留在柱头上的的一点精液都珍惜地舔走，他的舌尖探入肉缝之中，像是为梅格洛尔做欢爱后的清洁，又像是进一步诱惑的挑逗。  
ks6187正欲做下一个动作，手又被梅格洛尔牵住，这次倒没用什么力气，因为没打算狠狠甩开。  
精灵的神情在刚刚日出的阳光下显得宁静平和，原本的冷漠也化去了许多。他不愿睁眼去看仍跪在他双腿间的ks6187，或许是累了，又或许是情欲上的享受，他只是用气声说：“我要睡了……你去休息吧。”  
这话让ks6187不解地眨眨眼，却不敢说话，生怕扰去梅格洛尔好不容易生出的睡意。他捡起地上的毯子，再度为梅格洛尔盖上。又见他赤身裸体，面上有几分疲倦，于是又调高空调的温度好让他睡得安稳一些。  
“晚安，我的主人。”ks6187捡起在地板上的衣裤，鬼使神差地将梅格洛尔褪下的内裤握在手中，又在心中默默说道。  
他离开客厅，到洗衣房里去了。


End file.
